Moments
by FireFreedom
Summary: Random moments with the Fairy Tails cast. All stories may or may not be connected to each other. The stories will range from the manga to alternative universe. I'm not the best writer, so don't hate. Thank you for reading :D
1. Fire Alarm with Natsu,Lucy, and Wendy

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

Lucy was in her study room, on her desktop writing a new chapter for latest novel called Chasing Destiny. And reviewing her previous chapters to make sure there was no errors or left anything out that was supposed to be in it. A few hours had gone by when suddenly she hear the fire alarm goes off. She quickly got up from her chair and ran out the door. Upon reaching down stairs, she saw Natsu with a magazine in each of his hand to fan away the smoke away from the fire alarm. Lucy quickly then ran into the kitchen to see that two of the three pots of whatever it was, white smoke was rapidly coming out of them and the smoke smell like burnt charcoal. She quickly stepped in front of the stove and turned off everything off.

Quickly she turned around to see two towels on the table, grabbed the towels and picked up the smoking pots to sink. Then she open the lids of both pots to see all the content was burnt and everything was black like ashes. She turned on the cold water to cool off the pots and hopefully the smell will go away soon. She then realized that the fire alarm was still ringing throughout the house. She ran back into the living room and grab a medium size fan and turn it on high, placing the blowing winds next to the fire alarm.

She glared at Natsu with an angry look, "Put them stupid magazines down and go open the door, you idiot!"

Natsu dropped the magazines in a split second and ran to the front door and opened it for the cool air to come in, relieving the smoke, but the horrible smell was still there. Within a couple of minutes the fire alarm had stop it's beeping. Natsu walked back into the living room to see Lucy and let the door open for the time being to air out the house.

"Natsu are you trying to burn my house down on purpose now?" questioned a non-angry but annoyed Lucy.

"No I was not trying to burn down your house on purpose, even though this had happened before." said an apologetic Natsu.

Lucy expression had soften knowing Natsu likes to do crazy stuff but sometimes it can get out of hand. "Natsu what were you trying to do in my kitchen since you never cook before." asked Lucy with a confused expression.

Natsu walked up to Lucy, took her hands and motion her and himself to sit on the couch. "Well Lucy since you're always working so hard on your latest novel, even though the ones you have published right is selling really well. You even make a lot of time for me, even if I am like a die beat after work. So I thought I would make a homemade dinner for you." said a sadden Natsu.

Lucy took her right hand to hold the cheek of Natsu and motion his head, so their eyes would meet. "Natsu, the novels I write is from my heart. I love the people who read my novels as they can read and feel my emotion through my writing." She lean in to kiss him the lips for a quick second. "Even if you're tried from work, the time I spend with you, they are precious to me. Whether they are filled with fun or not. You make me really happy and I wouldn't trade for anything in the world." She move forward to Natsu and embrace him and smelling his warm scent.

Natsu put his warm arms around Lucy's waist and put her for a tighter embrace. "Thanks Lucy, you have no idea how much your words means to me." whispered into Lucy's ear with content tone.

Lucy pulled away from the embrace with a content smile of her own. "Natsu hmm I am curious on how you learn to cook." questioned Lucy.

Natsu took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Well since I wanted to accomplish something for myself and make you really proud of me. I asked Mira to teach me how to cook since her dishes are always delicious."

Suddenly they heard the door closed and wonder who had enter into the house. Natsu and Lucy turned their eye to the small hallway that lead to the front door. Waiting to see who had enter since the door was left opened to air the house from the burnt pots of food. Whether it was a friendly face or a burglar ready to rob her house, they did not know.

Much to their surprise, Natsu little sister Wendy had walked into the living room. "Hi Natsu and Lucy, let me guess, Natsu try to burn down your house without knowing It." said a giggling Wendy.

"Hey! I did not try to burn down her house." retorted a pouted Natsu.

"But Natsu, for the last couple of days, our house were filled with smoke and the fire department wasn't too happy about the false alarm." said a still giggling Wendy. Lucy also giggle along since it was funny that Natsu was trying so hard for his girlfriend. Natsu just sat there almost emotionless between the two.

"I think the best part was when the fire commander at the time told Natsu to not cook all together or go make charcoal since Natsu only knew how to burn everything to ash." said Wendy now turned into full burst of laughter.

Lucy follow suit and holding her stomach as she was laughing too hard and really needed to catch her breath. After a couple of minutes have died down. Lucy whipped away the tears that came out during her laughing session. "I'm sorry Natsu, I just couldn't resist. I love you for always trying so hard to make me happy." said happy Lucy.

Natsu sighed and he let the situation go as he knew there was no way around it. "Since Wendy told you what happened the last few days at our house. I can continue the story before she came in." said a hopeless Natsu.

Lucy and Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yes continue the story, I'm excited to know what happened." said a curious Lucy.

"As I was saying, Mira makes some of the best dishes, so I asked her to teach me how to cook. I have to say when she teaches, she can be a real demon. I can't that woman can smile like nothing bad has happened to her all the time. I had worked my butt off like crazy." said an exhausted Natsu even thinking about how Mira had treated him.

Lucy looked equally as exhausted when she remembered the time when she asked Mira to teach her how to cook. All the cutting of produces and meats every day. Demon chef Mira sure train whoever wants to learn cooking from her like a line chefs. All the prep work and taste had to be up to her high standard and beyond. Good thing Lucy caught on quick and did not need to learn much from Mira.

"So for couple of weeks, I went over to Mira's place as she teaches me and work me like a dog. I slowly got the hang of it. But good thing Mira does not have the time to teach me no more. I cannot handle anymore of her demon training methods. Another thing was that since I went over there so often to learn. Laxus was probably thinking that I was hitting on his fiancé since I was always so close to her. He probably wanted to file a stalker report on me or beat me up to a pulp. Good thing Mira got back to her busy schedule. " said a relieved Natsu.

"Poor Natsu but I'm sure Laxus is just very protective of Mira as you are to me and Wendy." said a giggling Lucy.

Wendy nodded in agreement. "When Natsu was training by himself at home. He always had a lot of cuts on his hand. I was not even sure if the food were safe to be cook or eat at times. But for some reason, every time he cooks, the food end up burnt." said Wendy.

"Maybe the stove and pots and pans were broken." retorted Natsu.

Lucy and Wendy giggle harder at Natsu comment knowing that it's silly and not true at all. Natsu just pout at their giggling and feel content knowing they love his antics.

"Well anyways, since Natsu had no way of taking care of himself. Every time he comes home or train by himself, I would help him put healing cream and bandage his hands up to heal properly. Good thing he cut himself less and less. Natsu is lucky to have a sister like me since I want to be a nurse or doctor when the time is right for me to choose." said smiling Wendy.

Natsu used his right hand to motion Wendy to come over to the couch and sit next to him. Wendy walk over to the couch and sat next to Natsu. Suddenly Natsu hugged her gently, "Thank you Wendy, you're the best little sister a brother could have." whispered a happy Natsu.

"Same goes to you brother, protecting me and making my life fun." said a content Wendy while returning the hug she warmly accepted.

"Aww. This is a wonderful brother and sister moment you two are having." said Lucy.

"Family bond is the most important to the Dragneel family." said a grinning Natsu.

"Yeah our family is the best and no other family can beat that." said a cheerful Wendy.

Lucy pulled Natsu a little which lead to letting go of Wendy. "I am curious about another thing Natsu, what were you cooking in the kitchen." asked Lucy.

Natsu took his left hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Well one of the dishes supposed to be homemade tomato sauce with cheesy meatballs. The second dish is creamy seafood chowder and the third or main dish is slow cooked braised beef with mildly spicy liquid." said a tense Natsu.

Lucy's eye open really wide and letting her jaw dropped a little for couple of minutes. "You've gone through all that trouble just to make my favorite dishes and it's even homemade too." said a happy teary Lucy.

Natsu relieved at Lucy's expression. "Yeah I wanted to show that I am more capable than just going to work and being super tired when I see you every day. Maybe not place all the cooking burden onto you or Wendy." Turning to give a quick to Wendy as well knowing she also does all the cooking when it's the only two of them eating.

Wendy did not have to say a word to understand everything and just hug Natsu. Natsu knew what it meant too since they have a really close brother and sister relationship. Lucy just felt herself that she even love Natsu more than ever.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen to see which dish have been salvage from the burning mess." said Lucy to break the silence.

Everybody got up from the couch and walk toward the kitchen. Stopping in front of the stove with pot of food that have been salvaged. Natsu step closer to the pot and use his right hand to take the lid off. Everyone saw the braised beef, which seem like its normal since there was still liquid in there and the meat did not seem to be burnt at all. Lucy went to one of the drawer to grab three forks. She came back and gave the other two forks to Natsu and Wendy. Each of them poke the fork into the meat and pull of a small piece without using any strength due the beef super tenderness. They all simultaneously put the food into their mouth for the taste test.

"Yuck!" they said in unison. Quickly splitting out the meat back into the pot and give water to wash away the bad taste.

"Natsu you definitely cannot cook." said Lucy heavily breathing.

"Good thing this was the first time that I actually tasted your cooking Natsu." said Wendy looking like someone just tried to poison her. "I do not think I will ever want to eat anything you cook again."

"I'm very sorry to give you two gross tasting food. But I thought that adding mayonnaise, sweet strawberry jam, chocolate syrup, and soy sauce. I'm also sorry for sleeping and almost burn your house down" said Natsu with an apologetic tone.

Lucy sweat drop. "Natsu of course I like all those flavors but putting them all in on pot with meat just spells out disaster waiting to happen. Don't worry about it Natsu, you're always working hard at your job and that's all I need you to do for yourself."

"Lucy you got to admit that he sure put a lot of love into cooking you dinner." said Wendy wondering if it's even love or her brother is just weird.

"I know Natsu always put his heart into everything he does, sometimes it's just questionable. But nevertheless he does show his affection in every possible and impossible way." said Lucy looking at Natsu while she was giving her answer to Wendy.

"I guess I am the man who can make the impossible possible for you Lucy." said Natsu with a big grin on his face.

"You sure know how to make my life feel like its near complete." said Lucy and lean towards Natsu to kiss him on the cheek. "Why don't we clean up this mess now and decide what to do after that."

Natsu and Wendy nodded in agreement. Natsu start to move the remaining pot to the sink for dumbing and cleaning. Wendy went to the living room to watch some TV. Lucy was already at the sink with warm water running and opening the remaining two burnt pots. The cleaning was going to take some time to get done with all the scrubbing they had to do.

Natsu walk towards Lucy and stop at her back. Then he gently put his arms around her waist and head on her right shoulder and making sure not obstructing her cleaning. "I love you so much Lucy. Always going along with the crazy antics." said a contenting Natsu.

"I love you too Natsu. And there is more to you than just your fun and crazy antics." said a happy Lucy while scrubbing away to clean the pots.

About an hour later, Wendy went to the kitchen to check to see what was taking so long. When she got the kitchen, seeing that all the pots was done and had been set to dry. Also seeing Natsu hugging Lucy from behind and standing there like they were in tranquility.

"Natsu!" yelled Wendy.

Natsu turn his head to see Wendy at the entrance of the kitchen. "Yes Wendy." asked Natsu.

"Natsu you're going to have a wonderful life with a wonderful wife and I get to have a wonderful sister." said Wendy and giving the approval sign of marriage.

Lucy did not have to turn around to understand everything that Wendy just had said. Her smile had grown bigger, knowing that one day she will have a wonderful husband and little sister.

"Natsu, Wendy, let's go get some dinner." said a happy teary Lucy.

At that exact moment, everyone's stomach growl and they all laugh it off. The three gather the things they needs and walk out the door. They're going to have dinner like a real family.


	2. Park reunion with Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

Natsu took Wendy to the park on a warm spring evening. Natsu watch Wendy ran to the playground to play with other kids her age and other normal park activities. Seeing that his sister is happy and already filling up with laughter. Natsu decides to walk along the smooth stone pavement that encircled the whole park. Walking only a few meters, Natsu stopped in front of a bench, which is he all too familiar with. The bench seem like the perfect place to sit since it was also right next to a cherry blossom tree. Natsu had sat on the far left side of the bench, since the opposite side was for his childhood friend that he had not seen for a very long time already.

Natsu was sitting on the bench watching his little sister play like she did not have a single thought in her mind. Wendy pure heart and happiness made the moment seem like there was nothing with the world and can live on without any sadness at all. Natsu knew better than that since he also had a lot of happy memories but even sad ones as well. Natsu's mind started to drift away from reality, as Natsu moved his eyes away from Wendy to the evening sky. Going through his memories.

Eight year old Natsu ran to the park on a cool spring morning to see what new adventure will wait for him today. Upon arriving at the park, the place was pretty empty since most of the kids is probably doing something with their parents. Natsu eyes were scanning the park to see if there was anyone actually there. After a couple of seconds, Natsu saw a figure sitting on a bench next to the cherry blossom tree. Natsu ran over to the bench with a grin on his face knowing that he has someone to play with today after all.

Natsu had reach the bench in no time flat. "Hey you want to play with me." asked an excited Natsu.

Little seven year old Lucy jumped like she was about to have a heart attack from the sudden out burst from Natsu. Lucy put a hand over her heart to calm herself down and try to regain her normal breathing pattern.

"Who are you and are you a psychopath who wants to kill me now." asked Lucy, scared and did not know what to do at the moment.

"I'm sorry for coming out strong. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I just wanted to know if you want to play with me since you're the only one I see at the park." said Natsu with sweat drops for scaring Lucy.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I don't mind playing with you." said Lucy feeling safe now.

"Nice to meet you Luigi Earthilia." said Natsu with a grin on his face.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. You idiot!" screamed an annoyed Lucy now.

"Sorry Lucy sometimes my ears like to hear different things then it original sounds." said Natsu while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Natsu you're weird." said Lucy, holding back her giggles.

"Hey I'm not weird, you're the weirdo for screaming out of nowhere." retorted Natsu with his arm crossed.

"But you're the one who jumped in front of me like a creepy kid." said Lucy as her expression soften. She finally had someone to talk and play with.

"So why are you sitting her alone in the morning." asked a curious Natsu.

Lucy took a few minutes, on how to answer Natsu's question. Since Natsu was the first person to engage her, she felt glad that he was nice person but weird at the same time. She had finally made a friend even if it happened in strange way.

"I snuck out of the mansion on my own. I wanted to spend some time alone since my mom had died recently from immune deficiency with hantavirus." said Lucy remembering the sad moment and how she could never see her mom ever again.

"I'm sorry that you had to lose your mom." whispered a sadden Natsu, while suddenly giving Lucy a gentle hug. Upon realizing what he was doing, he immediately let go and back away two steps.

Lucy thought the hug was warm and it felt relaxing like how her mom used to hug her. "Natsu what are you doing. Do you go and hug every single person you see." said Lucy confused at this action but yet it did not frighten her. A light shade of red show up on her tiny cheeks

"Sorry Lucy. I thought that giving you a hug to soothe some of the pain away." said Natsu while his cheeks had a light shade of red.

"You don't have to be sorry Natsu. I guess you were doing what is natural for you. I'm sure you surprise a lot of people with your sudden out bursts and hugs." said a giggling Lucy.

"I do a lot of crazy thing around people but Lucy you're the first person I have hugged that is not my parents." said Natsu. Both Natsu and Lucy cheeks grow a little bit redder as the last sentence hit their minds.

"Natsu it's not even cold out so why do you have a scarf on and why does the scarf look like dragon scales." asked a curious Lucy.

"The scarf was the last present I got my dad before going back to serving the military. He was a 1st lieutenant with the Japanese Defense Force. But for the last couple of years, he has been MIA or Missing in Action." said sadden Natsu

"You miss your dad as much as I miss my mom. There is also the possibility that he is alive somewhere in the world, hoping to go back to his wonderful family." said Lucy, reassuring Natsu's hope.

"Thanks Lucy. For the dragon scale scarf, when I was little, my mom read me picture books and made up stories for them to keep entertain every time. When I saw the picture of the dragon, I was fascinated by the creature. Over time I learnt that they were some of the mightiest mythical creature in mythology. I want to grow up and be like them, strong and protecting what is most important to me." said Natsu content expression.

"You sure have a big imagination Natsu. You have a heart of a dragon is the best way to describe you Natsu." said Lucy remembering his sudden hug to soothe her pain.

"How about we go play now and have a lot of fun. We still have a long day ahead of us." said Natsu while holding out his right hand for Lucy to accept his invitation.

Without saying another word. Lucy took her right hand, placing it on Natsu's palm. Accepting the invitation like it was natural for me and nothing could of scare her off of him. For the rest of the day, they played many different games around the park. They were so cute that when they were about to buy ice cream at an ice cream stand. The stands owner decided that the ice cream would be on the house. Natsu and Lucy were happy to hear that and pick the flavors they both wanted.

They talked and played with each other for over several months. Their happiness seem like it's never going to end. On one fateful evening, Natsu was already sitting on the park's bench waiting for Lucy to play. Minutes later, Natsu saw Lucy walking towards him but he saw a very sad expression. Her eyes were even red like she had been crying before meeting him. Lucy stopped in front of Natsu trying to show him her bravest face possible.

"Natsu we need to talk." said Lucy looking on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Lucy? You were happy yesterday when we were playing and talking." asked a confused Natsu.

"Last night my dad told me that we are moving tomorrow. We have to move to America because his business had failed in Japan." said Lucy sobbing as low as possible so the other kids and parents at the park cannot hear her.

"No that can't be…" was all Natsu can say with sad and freaked out expression.

Lucy continue her story from last night. "My dad also told me that it's been happening for months since my mom had died. He was not able to keep the business afloat. The company went into bankruptcy and everything was being taken away from us." Said a sobbing Lucy knowing that she is breaking Natsu's heart and the time that they have spent together for the last several months.

Natsu put away his own sadness for now and put on his bravest face possible since he knew this might be the final time they see each other. "Lucy, life is unpredictable, I know that very well. No matter where you go or what you have to do. Just know that I will always be there if you come back and know that my heart is one with yours." whispered Natsu while he was hugging Lucy gently and tears flow down his cheeks, wetting her shoulder.

Lucy did not mind it at all since she was also having her tears flowing down her cheeks and onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu I will never forget about you as long as you exist in this world," thought Lucy.

Natsu pulled back a little from Lucy. He took his own scarf and warp it around Lucy's neck as a present for her and their fateful meeting.

Lucy took a side of the scarf and rubbed it against Natsu's cheek…

Natsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something familiar rubbing against his cheek. Quickly turning to see a happy Lucy looking at him. Natsu's jaw dropped and couldn't believe that this was real after so long.

"Hey Natsu were you daydreaming about something." said a smiling Lucy.

"L-Lucy?" said Natsu with his eyes wide open and can't believe what was happening at the moment.

"Natsu don't worry, you're not dreaming, I have made my way back." whispered content Lucy while hugging Natsu to feel his warmth again.

Natsu did not say anything but simply just return the warm embrace from Lucy. Minutes later they broke apart to keep up on time.

"Lucy how has your life been since you moved to America eight years ago." asked Natsu, happier than ever.

"Let's see, at first things were still rough even with all the connections my dad had with his American associates. My dad pitch in a lot of business ideas to a lot of different companies but none of those seem to be profitable by American standards. So one night, I went to my dad and talk to him about my idea to see if he was willing to go for it. When he pitch the idea to the same companies again, they all had agreed and started donate money and have a small share of ownership rights." said Lucy remembering the night when her voice was finally hear by her father.

"So what idea was it since you look like you a hell of a time in America." asked a curious Natsu.

Lucy's cheek became hot as she spoke. "Well I told my dad about you and the time we spent together before we moved. All the feelings I had shared with you and about my life. He decided the company will dedicate its resources for helping people, finding cures for the sick, and even finding lost people." said Lucy waiting for a moment to see the reaction of Natsu.

"Awe that's amazing Lucy. You thought about me when you were pitching the idea to your father. I sure made a super impact on your life" said a happy Natsu.

"More then you will ever know Natsu," thought Lucy.

"Since the idea came from you and me, my dad told me that I can name the company and even put dedication if I wanted to. To put everything I wanted for the company, I named the company Dragon Heart Industry. My dad loved the idea when I said the dedication should be a memorial for my late mom. Pretty much from that point on, everything became successful and my life became better and better over time." said Lucy trying hard to that blood that was rushing to her cheeks.

"That's wonderful but does this mean that your visit will be short and going back to America soon." asked a sad Natsu.

Lucy can hear and see the sadness in Natsu, but he did not know he was going to get his mind blow by Lucy.

"Yes it's a wonderful thing. Natsu I am here to stay permanently since my dad told me I am free to do anything I want. I love the life in America too but I'm most being near the person that is most important to me." said Lucy seeing Natsu expression changing in front of her eyes from sad to happy with a big grin.

"How are you going to do that since your dad is in America and all your stuff is there." asked a happy but confused Natsu.

"Simple, my dad bought back the old mansion and my stuff have been sent to the mansion a few days ago. And before you jump the gun, I got back here two days ago. I needed the rest to restore myself from the jetlag and timing of Japan again. And all of this was possible because the company is rich and more. This time the real difference is that, it's run with intention of helping people and love, not greed or anger to expand the business." answered Lucy to Natsu who is not confused no more but more like amazed at what has happened to her life.

Lucy got a little worried when Natsu keep on staring at her and look like something else was wrong with her. "Natsu hmm why are you staring at me like that." asked Lucy

"Sorry Lucy since my brain is kind of slow at processing information. Lucy you turned into a very beautiful woman." said Natsu feeling time is taking its course. "Something about this woman just makes me feel complete." thought Natsu.

Lucy couldn't hold back her blush more as it was visibly shown and Natsu can see it too. Natsu also shown his own blush as he realized just what he had said to her.

"W-well you don't look so bad yourself Natsu." said Lucy slightly stuttering. Lucy noticed that Natsu's arms is very Muscular and they were not too big, just the right size for him. "Just think of the body he might have under his shirt." thought Lucy and her cheeks gone a shade redder.

"Natsu who is the person next to you." asked Wendy wanting to grab some food since she was hungry from playing so much.

Natsu and Lucy turned and saw Wendy waiting for an answer.

"Who was this little girl." thought Lucy.

"Lucy let me introduce you to my little sister Wendy. She was still an infant when we played together a long time ago." said Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Wendy. Has Natsu put you through his crazy antics." asked a giggling Lucy

"Nice to meet you too Lucy. Yes his antics are crazy but they are also fun. Natsu also talk a lot about you when I was old enough to understand." replied a giggling Wendy.

"This is awesome my little sister and childhood playmate like each other already." said an excited Natsu.

Wendy walk a bit closer to them. She took Lucy's left hand, turned it to the palm side, she took Natsu's right hand, and placed his hand on top of Lucy's hand. Wendy move her own hand back and saw the shock and nervous face on the two.

"Natsu, Lucy don't look so shock at my action. Because this is the first time that I saw my brother eyes having more life in them. He is probably feeling really happy then I have done this for him. Lucy judging by your eyes, you also feel the same way after being separate for so long and reuniting tonight." said excited Wendy while giggling at the situation.

Natsu and Lucy turned to each other, seeing nothing but red shade cheeks. Gazing into each other eyes, sending silence messages to each other. Seconds later both of their hand had intertwine with each other, sealing the deal of being wanting to be in a relationship with each other. The fated day and long wait had finally come to an end for Natsu and Lucy. But a new journey was going to begin for them.

"Natsu, Lucy can we go get something to eat now. I'm hungry and don't want to wait any longer." said a hungry Wendy rubbing her tummy wanting food in her hand.

"Yeah let's go get some dinner and nothing is better than spending time with your love ones." said a content Lucy.

Natsu nodded in agreement. The two got up from the bench and start walking with Wendy to an unknown destination.


	3. Gray's S-class mission

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

Gray Fullbuster was at his house southwest of the guild on the outskirt, opposite side of where Natsu lived. Inside Gray was pacing back and forth in the living room and wondering how he was going to complete his mission today. It was the toughest mission he ever had, making the fight with Tartaros look easy. He wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible, messing up is not an option for Gray today. Gray did a final check to see if he had everything he needed, especially his clothes. He was so nervous today that he even forgot to make or eat breakfast.

Gray had heard his own stomach growl. "I'll just get something at the guild hall." thought Gray. With his mind as ready as it can be. Gray headed out his door and to Fairy Tails hall. The walk to the guild took about forty-five minutes to go there. Forty-five minutes sure pass by quickly when Gray's mind is wondering if this is going to be a good or bad day for him.

Gray enter the guild hall and walk over to the bar. "Hey Mira can I get a ham and cheese sandwich with a glass of ice tea." said Gray feeling more hungry as the second passes by.

"Sure Gray but normally you would eat before you come to the guild hall." said a smiling Mira.

"Yeah but today I decided to eat at guild for breakfast since the food I cook is always blank." said Gray, hoping this would throw Mira off his trail.

"Well I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your order then." said a smiling Mira. "Gray should sure is acting a little weird today." thought Mira.

After a couple of minutes had passed by. "Here Gray your order of one ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of ice tea." said Mira.

"Thanks Mira." said a happy Gray and started to eat his breakfast. Mira walked away to perform her other duties and more orders to take and dish out.

Under five minutes and Gray was done with his breakfast altogether. Gray turned around and search the hall for Natsu. Lucky that Natsu was sitting at his usual spot and spending time with Lucy and Happy. Gray walk over to the table and hope he can keep down his irritation from wanting to start a fight with Natsu.

"Hey Natsu can I have a word with you." said a pleasant Gray, hoping to Natsu would not the normal routine.

"What do you want ice princess and do not see that I am spending time with Lucy and Happy here." replied an annoyed Natsu.

"Natsu I've even call you by your normal name, can you at least give me that much, I'm not making trouble for you today, and I wanted to have a word with you over at the empty corn of the hall." said a polite Gray. "I can't believe he called me ice princess and wanting to start a fight with me again." thought Gray.

"Alright Gray, I'll give you a break for today." said Natsu. "I wonder why he is so calm today and not even want to fight me since it was out normal routine." though Natsu.

Natsu got up from his sit next to Lucy and Happy. He and Gray walk over to the empty corner of the guild hall so they can have that private conversation. It was a good thing that the guild's three other dragon slayers was not there yet.

"Okay Gray spill it, what do you need from me that is so important that you had to drag me away from Lucy." asked a curious fire dragon slayer.

"I need you help for my toughest mission." said Gray.

"Is it an S-class mission?" as Natsu interrupts Gray.

"Yeah it is, so I wanted to talk to you alone at the park about It." Said a reluctant Gray. "Man he is so going to kill me later when I tell him the whole truth." though Gray.

"Alright, I'm all fire up now." said an excited Natsu while pumping his flaming fist in the air. "Finally I get go on another S-class mission." Natsu thought ecstatically.

The two mages walked back to the table where Natsu was with Lucy and Happy.

"Hey Lucy, Gray and me is going to be at the park for a little while, so you stay here with Happy." said a calm but excited Natsu.

"Okay Natsu that's fine, it's not like I have anything better to do anything right now." said a sarcastic Lucy.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I really am trying to help Gray out and I'm not even fighting with him today."

"I'm just kidding. Have fun boys and play nice." said Lucy while giggling.

"Aye sir." was all Happy needed to say and resuming munching on his fish.

The fire and ice mages headed out and made their way to park where they can finally have that "S-class" mission talk.

"It's strange to see Natsu this calm around Gray and vice versa. Oh well I guess I can get it out of Natsu later." thought Lucy while tapping her chin with her index finger.

It did not take too long before the two mages had reached the park. Looking for any random bench that was open to sit at. There was no open benches as every one of them was occupied by a mage and their infants, kids, to young adults. They both walk over to the cherry blossom rainbow tree and sat there since it was the best option.

"Alright we're alone from the rest of the guild. So spill it, what is this S-class mission that got you asking for my help." said an excited Natsu.

"The moment I tell him about this mission, he is definitely going to kill me and even holding back his power of the dragon slayer." thought Gray, preparing for the worst. "The S-class mission is, I want to confess to Juvia." said Gray and quickly put his hand up to guard himself from an attack.

Natsu face expression just gone flat. After a couple of second passed, "Are you serious?" said angry Natsu, igniting his right fist with fire for an all-out assault. A minute later, he decide to put the fire out and his hand down and even soften his facial expression.

"You're not going to kill me or beat me to a pulp." asked a nervous Gray, still keeping his guard up.

The whole park was staring at the two Fairy Tail mages like they were going to fight but in the end nothing happen and peace had returned to the park.

"No I'm not Gray but you didn't have to say that it was an S-class mission. You should have said this was your love mission instead." said Natsu while giggling at this turn of event.

"But this is like an S-class mission to me. I don't want to ruin anything for myself, her, or the guild." Said a nerve racking Gray.

"I'll try to help the best I can but why didn't you asked the other members since they are smarter than me. Plus Mira is like an expert at this love stuff." said Natsu.

"I asked you because we're like best buddy and rival since we were little kids." Remembering all the fights and training they had gone through together to become the mages they are today. "Mira would be a bad choice, would you want to know what she be like if the matchmaker become the demon matchmaker. I sure don't want to go through her hell plans." said Gray.

Natsu thought over for a minute. "Good point, I don't think I want to know either." replied a sweat drop Natsu.

"Anyways since you and Lucy have been together for a while now. I was hoping you could advise me on how I can confess and hope nothing will go wrong." said Gray.

"Before I go into anything. I thought that you didn't want to be with her since you're always asking for help to get away from her or try to brush her off since she is so clingy to you." said a wondering Natsu.

"I know at first when she joined the guild was fine. Then she started to cling on me with everyday things and even on missions. But along the way, through all the tough missions we had with the team and even with the Grand Magic Games. She stood by me with all the rough times we had. Even the most powerful foe was no match for us. It was like she always trying to fight with me on equal ground against those dumb butt bad guys. I must say our unison raid attack have become stronger and even more in-sync recently. She slowly grow on me, so my feelings started to change as well." Said Gray remembering all the clingy and tough times.

"Man Gray, Juvia sure changed you a lot, from rejecting to accepting her whole heartedly." said a giggling Natsu.

"Hey you did the same thing to Lucy and now you're with her. So advise me oh great one." said a humble Gray.

"Yeah I sure did but you're not me Gray." said Natsu laughing while remembering all the times he would break into Lucy's room and sleep with her. "The best advice I can give is that you just got to be yourself. I'm sure Juvia likes or even loves you for you. She had never said anything bad to you. She always fight off every other woman who she thinks is hitting on you with her 'Love Rival' syndrome. Plus you just have to be brave and show her all your feelings as she have shown you for a very long time with your constant rejection." said Natsu.

"I knew my best buddy and rival wasn't dense when it comes to this love stuff." said a grateful Gray.

"Well I had my own problems with love too since I am a dragon slayer with dragon instinct. Plus I always had a problem telling Lucy since I did not know what was on her mind or in her heart." said Natsu.

"You're probably right but you were still able to help me. So let's go back to the guild now. I'm sure Juvia is there by now. It's time to find out the truth once and for all." said Gray filled with confident now.

The fire and ice mage walk back to the guild in no time. Natsu and Gray enter the guild to face life head on. Natsu went back to the table with Lucy and Happy. Gray walked around the guild to find Juvia. He didn't have much trouble since she was talking with Lucy.

"Hey Juvia do you have a minute I wanted to talk to you." said a nervous Gray.

"Gray-sama wants to talk to Juvia?" said a confused Juvia.

"Hey Gray you're an ice mage, take her up to the stage. And sorry that I've interrupted you two." Natsu interrupting their conversation for a quick second.

Gray quickly got the hint and took Juvia's hand and motion both of them to the stage inside the guild hall. Almost everyone is the guild was wondering why Gray had bought Juvia up to the guild's stage. Lucy also wonder why did Natsu give Gray advice and not just kick Gray away from the table like normally.

Gray took a few steps back on the stage. Leaving Juvia in the middle to Gray and what he was about to do. Gray closed his eyes for a few minutes to concentrate most of his magic and started his hand signs for his spells. Juvia stood looking confused and a bit worried with Gray with what he wants to do with his magic.

*Ice Make Image Sculpture* an ice model of Gray and Juvia in their unison raid form from their last battle. "You and I were doing out last attack before defeating the powerful foe. I felt all your power, passion, and love coursing through my body mixing with my own magic," said Gray.

*Ice Make Image Sculpture* an ice model of Gray and Juvia hugging each other and in a deep kiss. "For some time now, I wanted to hug and kiss you. But I did not know how you really feel since you always show your clingy side at every possible moment. Now I have fully understand the feeling you want me to feel and have." said Gray.

*Ice Make Image Sculpture* an ice model of Gray and Juvia with three kids like a family photo. "Over my feelings also have develop for you. Even you constant clinging and fighting potential love rival makes me feel warm and loved inside my heart. I want to have a future with you and a real family when I never really had one. I want you to be the mother for the next generation of Fullbuster." said Gray.

Most of the guild couldn't believe what they were hearing. Gray Fullbuster actually just confessed his love for Juvia Lockser. Lucy finally put the whole puzzle together as to why Natsu was being so nice to Gray today. Lucy felt proud of Natsu during Gray's confession session.

Juvia had fresh happy tears coming out of her eyes. Juvia walk over to Gray and hugged him. "Juvia hard work has finally paid off. I love you too Gray-sama. I was going to confess to you too today. And it seems like I don't have too. But I will still show you how true my feelings are for you." whispered A happy Juvia.

"Show me what you got then." whispered Gray and give Juvia a kiss on the cheeks, then walk to the middle of the stage to see her performance.

Juvia waved her hand in the air to signal for Gajeel to come up to the stage with his mini band. Gajeel and his mini got up to the stage and some magical instruments with them. Also trying to not damage the ice sculpture at the same time. Gajeel handed Juvia a microphone.

"Juvia is going to sing a mini song for Gray-sama as your confession gift." said Juvia and she signal for the band for a slow hip hop beat.

"When we first meet, we were mortal enemies

You've shown your enemy compassion as you have saved my life

When I have joined Fairy Tails, pursuing you to be my love

All your actions toward me were cold sending shiver down my spine

Even your coldest action, I felt your heat that's even hotter than Natsu's fireballs

You're the star in my life, even Lucy's celestial spirits can't compare to you

In my world, you're smarter than Levy and her bookworm habit

You're habit is unique and it always filled me with joy

Because I'm in love with a stripper"

Gray striped down to his boxer, Juvia blushes furiously, and Gray walk over to Juvia and enter into passionate kiss with her.

The guild was in a riot. Everyone was happy for the new couple that just form in Fairy Tail's guild hall. No one minded Gray's stripping habit for today.

"Congratulation Gray and Juvia, I knew you two would make a good couple." yelled Mira from the bar with an excited expression.

"Nice going Gray, you're a real man now!" yelled Elfman from the other side of the hall.

The rest of team Natsu clapped and cheer on the new couple. Lucy took out a few golden keys and made mini firework for the celebration. Natsu ignite his ten fingers to spell the words congrats in air. Happy and Carla were flying in circles above Gray and Juvia. Erza cheer as much as possible while eating her strawberry cake. Wendy stood up on a table, clapping, and the two in their passionate kiss. Gajeel and his mini band cheered the loudest with their magical instruments.

Lyon wanted to ask Juvia out on a date for the evening. When he gotten close to the Fairy Tail's guild. He heard a lot of celebration noise coming from the inside. He wonder what they were celebrating about. Lyon had open the guild's door and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Gray and Juvia passionate hug and kiss. "Juvia! No!" screamed Lyon, thinking he will never find love ever again.


	4. New Discovery for Wendy

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima**

It was early morning when a sleepy Wendy woke up from her beauty sleep. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but the summer sunny rays were too much for her eyes. Still laying down on the bed, letting her closed eyes to adapt to the light before opening them again. Seconds later Wendy felt some cool liquid against her skin and pajamas. Opening her eyes and fully able to see through the sunlight. She took her left hand and lift up parts of the blanket from the right side for the sunlight to reveal what was causing her to feel wet. Wendy saw that her bottom part of the pajamas were covered with red liquid. She quickly put back down the blanket.

"What is going on with me, why did I have red liquid on me, and I don't remember about It." thought Wendy, letting her tears run down her face. "No!" Wendy screamed as loud as she could as her slow tears turn into full mode crying.

Natsu burst out of his bed but tripped to the floor as he did not fully remove his blanket before getting out of bed. "What the heck is going on and the scream waking me up from a really good dream." said a groggily Natsu.

Natsu used his feet to kick over whatever blanket was left over on him. He quickly got off the floor and ran out of his bedroom door. He reached Wendy's room in no time flat and had open the door to see a crying Wendy still in her bed. "Wendy what's wrong. Why were you screaming so loud and crying." asked a panic Natsu.

Wendy saw Natsu at her door through her blurry. "Get out!" yelled Wendy while grabbing all the possible stuffed animals on her bed and threw them at Natsu.

Natsu got hit by a few stuffed animals before he quickly back away and closed the door in front of him since his right hand was still on the door knob. "Wendy what's wrong with you, why are you crying, since you wanted to stuffed animal me to death." said Natsu speaking loud enough so Wendy could hear but not yelling at her.

"I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't know anything right now. I just want to cry since my body wants to cry. I want to talk to mommy. Go and get mommy for me Natsu." said a high pitch Wendy, continuing her crying.

"Okay I'll do the best I can but you know mom is at work. So try to calm down and I'll be back in a few minutes." said Natsu.

Natsu went back to his room in a quick pace to grab his phone in the table. He hit the speed dial for his mom, the phone ring three times but his mom did not pick up. He end the call and did the same thing. The second time did not wrong, feeling frustrated and decide to try one more. But no luck as if no one had own the number he was calling to.

"Damn it mom where are you when Wendy needs you." thought a frustrated Natsu. Natsu suddenly realize maybe his girlfriend Lucy could help.

Natsu look at his phone again and speed dial Lucy. After two rings, the call was picked up. "Hey Natsu what can do I for you since you never call me this early in the morning." answered Lucy.

"Lucy I need you to come to my house quick. Wendy is in problem and I have no what's wrong her." replied Natsu.

"Why didn't you go into her room and ask her." asked a confused Lucy.

"When I heard her scream, I ran to her room and asked her what's wrong. But all she did was yelled at me to get out and thrown her stuffed animals at me." said a frustrated Natsu.

"Alright Natsu no need to panic. I'll be there as quick as possible. Bye Natsu." Said Lucy, holding in her laugh at the thought of Wendy kicking Natsu out of her room with stuffed animals. Lucy got out of her bed to do her daily routine and drive over to Natsu' house to solve a mystery.

"Okay bye and please be quick. I don't want to suffer more her crying and animal attacks." said Natsu relived that he got some help now and they both hung up their phone.

Natsu walk out of his and back to Wendy's door. "Hey Wendy I couldn't get mom on the phone since she didn't pick up at all. Don't be mad but I got Lucy to come and help you with whatever is wrong with you. She will be here as soon as possible." said Natsu loud enough for Wendy to hear. He didn't get a reply back but assume that she had heard him and have calm down at the same time. Natsu walked away and made his way to the bathroom for his daily routine.

Inside the bedroom, Wendy had lay back down on her bed and her crying became a light sob. "Thank you Natsu for always trying your best." said Wendy in a low voice with her nose stuffed with goo.

Natsu was in the downstairs living room watching a random show with the TV in silence mode. Since he was more worried about his little sister. About almost half an hour later, the doorbell had rang. Natsu got up from the couch to open the door for Lucy.

"Finally you're here Lucy." said a grinning Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Looks like animal attack didn't hurt you at all." said a laughing Lucy.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Very funny Lucy, you're acting like the animals were real." said Natsu but can't help to amuse by her laughter.

They both hug and kiss before Lucy had to go solve a mystery. "Natsu that's enough hugging and kissing for now. I still have to help Wendy you know. Also I think it's best if you stay in the living room until I am done and come to get you." said Lucy.

"No problem." said a happy Natsu as they break a part so that Lucy can start heading upstairs to Wendy's room.

Lucy reach in front of Wendy's door, she knock twice and open the door slowly to walk in. "It's Lucy, so don't be scare Wendy." said Lucy and proceed to enter the room. When Lucy got full vision of the room and Wendy. She saw that Wendy was in sit upright position. Wendy's face was still stain with tears and her eyes were a little red from the crying. Lucy also the stuffed animals on the floor, as a few were in the hallway too.

"Lucy help me. I honestly don't know what is wrong with me and I don't remember what happened." said a sad Wendy.

Lucy walk over to Wendy's bed. "Alright kiddo tell me everything you know so far so we can solve this mystery together." said an understanding Lucy.

After a couple of seconds, Wendy still could find the words or how to explain the mess that she was in. She knew the best answer was to show Lucy what her problem was. Wendy used her left hand to lift up the blanket on the right side.

Lucy's eyes had landed on the small amount of blood that she could see. "Don't worry Wendy this is normal and you don't have to cry about it. There is nothing scary about this. I want to know do you feel any pain." said Lucy in a motherly tone.

"Well I do feel pain in my stomach and it's getting more painful over time." said a relieved Wendy while rubbing her tummy.

"Alright Wendy before I talk to you about this problem. I have to go out and buy a few things first. Is that okay with you to wait a little longer, plus it will also help relieve your pain once I get back." said Lucy while remembering her own experience since she had no one to talk to about it.

"No problem since you said everything is fine and I have nothing to worry about." said Wendy whiling holding her stomach since the pain has gotten worse.

"Awesome, I'll be back as fast as I can." said Lucy started to head out.

"Hmm Lucy I was curious since its pretty warm day out, why do you have my brother scarf on." asked a curious Wendy.

Lucy turned her head to face Wendy. "I guess his is habit is growing onto me when he give me his scarf before I moved to America." said Lucy.

Then Lucy made her way out of the room and headed downstairs. "Natsu I'm going to go out and grab a few things and return. And don't go upstairs Okay." said Lucy.

Natsu turned his head to face Lucy. "Alright but this is going to be a long morning huh." said a bored Natsu.

"For today yes, but everything will return back to normal once I've come back." said Lucy. With that Lucy head out the door without locking it, got into her car and drive to pharmacy store.

Lucy parked her in the lot and headed for the store. She grabbed a basket and walk to the area that she needed. In the medicine aisle, she grab a box of pamprin to help Wendy relieve her stomach cramps. The next aisle would be the place for all tampons. Lucy forgot to ask Wendy for her size. She grabbed size small and medium of Always Maxipad for both day and night. She quickly paid for them and got back to her car.

During the drive back, Lucy's stomach growled. "I forgot that I did not have any breakfast yet and I bet they did not have any breakfast either." thought Lucy.

Lucy took a detour to a super market to pick up a few more things. Inside the market Lucy was rushing herself a bit but still got all the items she needed. Inside her bag included a few box of waffle mix, a few different flavors of syrup, and a tub of vanilla ice cream. She was in her driving and taking another detour to a fried chicken house, where she ordered a 20 pieces of fried chicken tub. The whole errand took Lucy over forty-five minutes to complete before reaching the Dragneel house again.

Lucy walk through the Dragneel's door and closed it behind her. "Natsu come over here, I need you to give a few bags and take into the kitchen." yelled Lucy.

Natsu jumped off the couch and walk towards Lucy to grab the few bags that she was handing him. "Yeah I smell friend chicken." said an eager Natsu.

"Natsu no eating just yet. I still have Wendy to take care of. And I need to put the ice cream into the freezer." said Lucy.

Natsu didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. Natsu walk away to do what he was supposed to be but had a slight disappointed look on his face. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the moment since she knew how much Natsu love to eat the food once he see or smell straight away.

Lucy head upstairs to Wendy's room again, she knock twice and enter the room. "Wendy I'm sorry, it took longer than I had originally anticipated." said Lucy with an apologetic look.

"Its fine Lucy since you're doing your very best for me, so I don't mind at all. And you look like you have a very full bag in your hand." said an appreciative Wendy.

Lucy walk over to the bed and sat on the edge. Putting the bag in front of Wendy. "The stuff inside this bag is what you're going to need for a very long time to come." said Lucy.

Wendy took a look inside the bags and found a box of medicine and four bags of pads in the size of size and medium, with the option of having a day and night version of Always Maxipad. "Do I really need this much all at once." asked a confused Wendy.

"No you don't because I forgot to ask for your hip size to determine which would be the best size pad to get for you." answered a giggling Lucy.

"Oh I see. Alright I am already for the explanation of this mystery now." said a curious Wendy.

"Okay when girls hit a certain age like around thirteen years old. They start to have this thing called a period, Premenstrual Syndrome or PMS for short. This is when once a month when your body will bleed out for around six or seven days. So today you have experienced your first period and it also means that you are entering into womanhood." said soften Lucy.

"This I got to do more research on but does that mean I am grown up already." said Wendy.

"No Wendy, You started your puberty today with your first period. Your body is going to develop more over time and you will become a young fine woman." said Lucy.

"Hmm can you tell me how you handled it when it happened to you Lucy." asked Wendy.

"Well at the time I was living in America. I had no one to rely on. So I did a lot of research online and even go the library for answers. But I was terrified too since it also happened when I was sleeping and did not know what to do. I didn't lose hope at all since I had Natsu's scarf and knowing he would do anything to help and to cheer me up." said Lucy.

"My brother is like big obedience dog went it comes to you Lucy." said a giggling Wendy.

"Correction big obedience dragon." said Lucy also giggling with Wendy. "Let's go get you clean up and I'm sure you're hungry now too."

"I can clean myself since I know what is going to some extent. Go downstairs and be with Natsu, don't want keep him bored. And I will be downstairs once I am ready." said Wendy.

Wendy got out of her bed and got a new set of clothes, then to the bathroom. Lucy went out of the room and head downstairs to find Natsu.

Lucy walk towards the couch just behind Natsu. She give him a hug and kiss for being so patient and obedient. "Wendy is fine now and she is happy again. She will be down when she is done cleaning up." said a happy Lucy.

"So hmm what was wrong with her." asked Natsu.

"Well to put in the simplest terms for you. She took her first step towards being an adult from the woman side." answered Lucy.

Natsu face palmed. "Wendy is going to be a young woman like you one day right Lucy." said Natsu as he feels his brother protective side already going into overdrive.

"Yup and don't worry Wendy is a good girl and she has you watching over her." said a giggling Lucy. "Anyways Natsu just stay comfortable where you are. I'm going to make breakfast we are all hungry and we'll eat in about twenty minutes."

Natsu nodded in agreement. Lucy let go of Natsu and walk to the kitchen and start making waffles for everyone.

Ten minutes later, Wendy had come downstairs and took a sit next to his brother.

"Natsu I'm sorry about earlier when I yelled at you and attacked you with my stuffed animals." said an apologetic Wendy.

"Don't worry about it. Lucy told me what I needed to know and I guess being a boy and your brother. I can't help with everything in your life, when you need a female's support and talk." said a happy Natsu and grin at Wendy.

"You are so understanding Natsu. I don't know what I would if I didn't have a brother like you." said ecstatic Wendy and give Natsu big hug.

"You're silly Wendy. I will always love my baby sister." said Natsu.

"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a young adult now." said Wendy whiling pouting, but she knows that to Natsu, she will always his little baby sister.

"Natsu, Wendy, breakfast is ready." said Lucy with a loud enough voice for both of them to hear.

Natsu and Wendy got up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen/dining room. When they got there, both of their eyes were wide open and their mouths dropped. They saw a plate of fried chicken, a huge plate of waffles, and some flavored syrup on the side. The plates were already set up like one person will sit in the middle and the other can sit on the opposite of each other.

Suddenly Lucy had to run to the bathroom, leaving Natsu and Wendy very confused. Lucy had return after a minute.

"Look like I had my own period too today." said an awkward Lucy. Good thing there were pads that was her size from her earlier shopping trip. "Well go on Wendy pick a seat and we can start eating."

Wendy quickly rush to the middle seat. Natsu and Lucy took the remaining seats.

Lucy look at Wendy like she still had a tiny bit of sad expression on her face. "Is there something wrong Wendy." asked a curious Lucy.

"Nothing is wrong but I kind of want something sweet too." replied Wendy. Natsu jumped out of his seat, went to the freezer, grab the tub of vanilla ice cream and rush back to the table.

"I thought you might want something sweet. So I prepared for everything when I was on the errand run." said a giggling Lucy.

"You're the best Lucy. Natsu you got the best and most considerate girlfriend ever." said an excited Wendy.

"Maybe it was fate that I jumped into her life so many years ago." said a content Natsu.

"More like you scared into my life Natsu." said a laughing Lucy, remembering the day they had met.

Everyone started to enjoy their breakfast of fried chicken and waffles with ice cream after the hectic morning they had.


	5. Natsu's Truth, Wendy and Lucy's Closure

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima

Like any normal day, Wendy was walking home from school. It was also spring time were she only had a few more weeks, where she will graduate high school and move on to college. Upon returning to her home, she notice that her brother shoes were on the corner neatly put away. She thought it was weird since he was supposed to be at work since he is the CEO of Dragneel Industry. It was probably her brother's day off or he just worked too much and needed the rest. From there, Wendy went to the living to her stuff down on the couch and made her way into the kitchen to grab a light snack before dinner. Afterwards she went to Natsu's home office to check on him to see what he wanted to eat tonight or she can always cook his favorite meal of spicy chili.

As Wendy was approaching the door, she noticed that it was abnormally quiet and this wasn't normal when her brother is home. She also saw that the light to his office was off. She thought to herself, could he be sleeping in his office, since he have never done that before. Feeling a bit nervous, she puts her hand on the door knob and slowly turn it and open the door slowly to see what's going on. As the opened door widen and light from the house's hallway beam into the office.

Wendy fell down to her knees and had both of her hands covering her mouth. She saw her brother Natsu sitting on the chair, his face was pale purple like there no life in him. And Wendy knew that well since she is studying to be a doctor in the future. Sad tears were falling off her face, not wanting believe that her brother was dead. But she knew the truth all too well to be a mistake. Unable to do anything in her current state, she just sat there until she is able to collect herself and call the police.

About two hours later, Wendy had called the police. They were at the Dragneel's house in matter of minutes. While Wendy was waiting in the living for the police or investigator to finish their initial finding of her brother. One of the investigator came to her and told that her brother had committed suicide with cyanide pills. Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing, how or why her brother would even think of such a thing. The rest of the night was just the police and EMT people moving Natsu's body to a more appropriate place. From that point on Wendy was left alone in medium size house that used to be so lively when her brother was still alive.

A few weeks had passed, Wendy herself did not go to school due to her minor depression but she was still able to graduate and got into the college that she wanted since she was the top student in her whole entire school. Other things came up to, like a few of Natsu's friends would visit to see how she was doing and see if she needed help with anything. Not to mention that Natsu's lawyer also came to see Wendy about Natsu's will of handing over everything to her. Natsu's best friend Gray was there to look over the company until Wendy was fully able to run the company with all the assistance she needs. Now she just have to look towards and a hard road in life.

Just a few days before it was Wendy's first day of college. She walked around the empty quiet trying to remember all the good times she had with her brother instead of loathing around and be sad any longer. She walked into his office, looking around feel weird, it was nothing but an empty and quiet office now. She's remembering all the good times in his office, doing office and homework together, even though they weren't related. Most of the time it was hard to get the work done since, they would always crack jokes about her school day or his work day. Her next destination was his bedroom, the room was too clean to her liking and sometimes it creep her out when she is used to the messy room.

She walked around the room to see all the untouched clothing, food, and ideas for the company. She had stopped at his wooden desk, when she noticed a crack on the top draw. Wendy used her right hand to open the draw, her eye was wide open when she saw two letters was there. One letter was address to her and the other letter was address to this person named Lucy. Lucy's letter was in a nice envelope with the address and stamp that seem to be ready to be mailed out. Wendy put Lucy's letter aside and knew that it was important. Then she went on and read the first and last letter from her brother.

Dear Wendy,

I'm sorry for being a terrible brother for leaving you so soon. I'm sure the experience you felt will traumatized for a good amount of time. I never meant for any of this to happen but life is unexpectedly weird. You may be wondering why I did what I did. Good things happens and bad things happens. Some of it is in our control and some of it is not. Sadly both good and bad events had happened to me and I wasn't able to handle the raw emotions that came along with it. From all my experience, I guess giving you a little bit of advice wouldn't hurt. But then I wouldn't know when you will actually read this letter or if ever. Well here's what I got for you, Wendy when you start to find someone you like or even love. Never back down and challenge those feelings, instead of letting the feeling buried inside your heart. It will hurt, it will cause you unimaginable pain. Something I don't ever want you to experience since you're my little sister. Don't let anyone else get in your way, tear them to shed like a wild dragon if you have to. I also have handle over everything to you that belong to the Dragneel name. I know you wanted to a doctor and not like some big company leader. I won't force you to do anything you don't like but I do watch over the company and help nurture the business until you can find someone that can take over the company. I guess this is it, we had a lot of fun and we will still have fun. Confused? Don't be, all the fire and spicy food in the world will be me looking after you and comforting you at the same time. Take good care of yourself kiddo.

Your loving brother,

Natsu

Tears were falling down Wendy's face, the letter wasn't the greatest but it was touching. "Natsu, this maybe a sad time in my life but I will live and make the most out of it without fear." thought Wendy.

Six years had gone by rather quickly. Wendy had finished school and became a psychologist. She even met her boyfriend Romeo Conbolt at the same college but his specialty was chemical engineering. Wendy didn't have any trouble in her own relationship since she listened to her brother advice. And the fact that Romeo couldn't keep his eyes off Wendy. She also slowly work towards on becoming the CEO of Dragneel Industry since it was one of thing he had left her. The one thing she couldn't do was mail the letter that was addressed to Lucy. Wendy had visited the grave of her brother more times then she can count, always asking if she was ready mail the letter or personally visit her and hand her the letter. But no answer ever came to her.

Since Wendy was an exceptional psychologist and understanding the mindset and feelings of her late brother. It was finally time to complete his final wish. It was time to meet Lucy in person and have that long needed talk to close the wound.

Wendy took a small vacation off from the company and travel to another country since the address to Lucy's house was international. The flight wasn't long since Wendy had her own personal jet, car, you name it, and she has it from her late brother. It was evening of the same day that she had left for Lucy's house.

Wendy was now in front of the house. She used her right hand and pressed for the doorbell. After a couple of moment, the door opened and a small girl with blonde hair greeted her.

"Hello, may I asked if Lucy Heartfilia lives here." asked a polite Wendy.

"Yes but what do you want with my mommy." replied the confused girl.

"I just need to speak with her for a little bite that is all." replied Wendy.

With that, the little girl when to get her mom for the mysterious lady at the door. Within a minute, Lucy was at the door wondering who this person is and why she is looking for her.

"Hi Lucy, my name is Wendy Dragneel and I came here to talk and to deliver something to you." said a sadden Wendy.

"Okay…come in." said a confused Lucy as she step aside to let Wendy into her house.

The two walked into the living room and sat on the long couch. "May we talk in private." asked Wendy.

"Lily would be a good girl and go to your room for now and when mommy is done. I will come get you for a nice snack alright." said a polite Lucy. The little girl nodded in agreement and went straight to her room so the adults can talk.

Wendy grabbed her purse and fetch the letter and held it in front of Lucy's hands. Lucy's eye widen as she see the information on the letter. "Natsu…so you're?" asked a shocked Lucy.

"I am his little sister and I'm here to complete his final wish." replied a sadden Wendy.

"What do you mean by final wish." said a shocked and shaking Lucy.

"Well let's start from the beginning. About six and a half years ago, when I was coming home from school. When I went to check on my brother, I couldn't believe my eyes that he had committed suicide by taking cyanide pills. And a few weeks later I found two letters, one for you and one for me. Since it was hard time in my life. I didn't know if I wanted to mail the letter, give it you personally, or burn the letter." said a crying Wendy, remembering that very day again.

Tears were starting off fall from Lucy's eyes, hearing the person she enjoy talking to the most and had always made her happy. "Do you know why he did It." asked a crying Lucy.

"I believe that the answer you're looking for is in this letter that he wrote to you long ago." said a light sobbing Wendy.

Lucy slowly took the letter from Wendy's hand and open it slowly. She saw a rather weird looking letter like he knew what to write but at the same time didn't know what to write. Then slowly she reads the letter to herself.

Dear Lucy,

By the time you read this, I would be long gone from this world. I have no idea how long this letter will take to get to you. Whether you read this or not, I guess that will be up to my little sister. I do have somethings to say. Since the day I met you through watching you playing games. I was a huge gamer myself. But that wasn't the reason that you caught my attention. Your beauty and kindness, was the spark that lite a fire in my heart for you. I was amazed by you every time I was able to talk to you. Eventually we were able to talk outside without the distraction of other people. I was able to see the real you and I was sure at the time that you don't share that side of yourself to anyone, especially if they were total strangers to you. We had a special bond but even with that bond, you wouldn't tell me everything. You shelled yourself from me and that really hurt. I know I couldn't ever visit you since I am always busy with work or there was just never a right time. I was living my life and you were living your life. A life which I want to be a part of but as time goes on. You have gotten yourself a new boyfriend, and things were looking up for you. At the same time, our time were fainting away since you hardly had time to talk to me and most of your time were with family, friends, and the boyfriend. My sense of belonging with you were fainting away too. Every time there was a mention or picture of however your relationship was going. It would ache my heart like no tomorrow. It had gotten to a point where it was too much to handle and I want to end that pain. You once said that you want me to be happy but I can't be happy without you by my side. But know this, my love for you will always be there. The love will transcend through time till I can meet you again. I love you Lucy Heartfilia.

Your eternal lover,

Natsu Dragneel

Tears fall faster than she realized, "Idiot, all you had to do was visit me once, and I would of told you how I really felt," said Lucy in a super low voice where no one can hear.

"Are you alright." asked a worried Wendy.

"Yeah, this is sad but now I know why I wasn't able to talk to Natsu for the last six and a half year." replied a sad but also relieved Lucy.

"Now we both can truly move forward with our lives." said Wendy knowing this a start of a new friendship. Lucy would probably want to know more on how my brother lived.

"Yeah and now we can learn more about Natsu if you're willing to visit and tell me more about him and I will do the same." said a happy Lucy.

"No problem." replied Wendy. The two got up from the couch and hugged. Lucy had to get her daughter and snacks but that's whole other story.


	6. The Dragneel's Dreams

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima

After long day at school on a Friday, Natsu was finally able to go home and finish binge watching the anime Avatar the Last Air Bender and The Legend of Korra. Natsu was racing to reach Fairy Tail middle school to wait for his little sister Wendy since they both have been watching the anime together all week long. After ten minutes of waiting at the school's gate. Wendy was walking out with Romeo and Cherria talking about who knows what.

Wendy saw that Natsu was waiting for her. "Bye guys, I'll see you two Monday since my brother is already at the gate waiting for me." Waving bye to her friends. As Romeo and Cherria waves back.

Wendy had reach Natsu in no time flat. "Ready to finish our two weeks of watching all of the Avatar series." asked an excited Natsu.

"You know it. And the female protagonist is better than the male one." said Wendy while sticking out her tongue at her brother.

Natsu didn't say anything but just ruffle with his little sister's hair. Soon they both were walking to the nearby bus station to wait for a bus to take them home. As Natsu thought it wouldn't a good idea to take the car since he was more tired than usual. Wendy didn't mind this small change since it would give her the opportunity to experience a little of the public life that's outside of her brother's car. Shortly the bus had arrive and Natsu had paid for both fares. The bus ride had taken about forty-five minutes since there were multiple stops and a decent amount of traffic.

Natsu and Wendy burst through their own front door knowing that their parents weren't at home since they are always busy at work. The two had ran up to their own respective rooms to clean up a little and get into more comfortable clothes. Swiftly they ran back down and notice the front door was still opened. Natsu quickly speed over to close the door before any suspicious person can enter their home. With that task done, the siblings headed towards the kitchen to make some lunch, mostly Wendy since Natsu can't cook for beans.

After lunch was done and their stomachs were full, cleaning up was a breeze. The two walked over the two comfy couches and sat. The pillows and blankets were still there from the previous night. Their parents didn't yell at them for it since Natsu and Wendy always do what they are supposed to do at home and at school. Figured that letting spoiling themselves a little wouldn't hurt at all. Natsu and Wendy situated themselves in the couches with head on the pillows and blankets over their body.

"Ready to watch the night away." asked Natsu.

"Hit that play button." Shouted Wendy with excitement. Natsu grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV, hit the resume button on the DVR. The anime binge began and slowly enveloped the eyes of Natsu and Wendy into the Avatar world.

Not sure how many hours they had been watching the anime but it was long enough to knock them both out to sleep. They forgot to even make or have dinner since they were so into the Avatar world. About thirteen hours had passed since the play button was hit. It was seven am in the morning on a chilly Saturday. Natsu with his sensitive ears was the first to notice that the door bell was ringing. Natsu didn't want to get up but knew he had to since it's un-polite to leave a person at the door.

Natsu got to the door and opened it. Natsu eyes wide open now. "Lucy, what are you doing here? I thought you had plans today with your dad."

Lucy can only laugh at Natsu surprised face. "I do but my dad and I rearrange the plans for tonight. So I am free until then. And it looks like you just got out of bed."

"Correction, out of the couch." replied a smiling Natsu.

"That means Wendy is also still sleeping on the couch." asked Lucy arching a brow.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah since it's the weekend and it wasn't a bad thing anyways since we don't do this very often. Well Wendy at least, so being a little spoiled is okay."

Lucy stood for a few more second eyeing her careful boyfriend, always care for her and his little sister with the utmost of care. "Alright, I'll give you a break this time and since you have told me your plans ahead of time. I also happened to went grocery shopping yesterday after leaving the student council meeting." said Lucy holding a bag up on her hand to show the goods.

"That's awesome since I am hungry and we didn't have dinner last night either." said Natsu as his stomach is grumbling for food.

"Good thing I always love coming over for weekend breakfast. But I am a little stunned that you let Wendy go hungry when she is still so young." said Lucy as she walked into the home and took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen to make food.

Natsu nervously laughs. "Yeah it won't happen again promise. We will do something different next time for bonding time." Walking back to the living to wake up Wendy, so they can both go upstairs to clean up and get ready to eat something delicious.

Natsu lightly shook Wendy's shoulder. "Time to wake up kiddo. We spent the whole night watching, missing dinner, and even missing the ending to the show." Natsu lightly chuckles as Wendy's eyes slowly opens to see that it's morning.

Wendy yawns and rubbing her little tummy. After a few moments, she got up from the couch and went to hug Natsu. "Missing the ending of the show doesn't matter to me. Missing dinner is something else since I feel like I can eat a lot now. But I'm glad our time was well spent even if it took a detour from our own tiredness."

Natsu laughs. "Let's not do this anime binge again. I can't have us being like zombies for school anymore. Lucy will kill me next time if anything happens to you. So let's go upstairs to clean up. Breakfast is going to be ready soon and you don't have to do the cooking this morning."

Wendy only smiled knowing what that means and she couldn't bare the stomach pain that she was experience since she is hungry beyond imaginable. "Lucy's the best." With both of her hands raised up.

"She is also amazing, more then I'll ever deserve." Natsu as he pushes himself and Wendy for the stairs.

While in the kitchen, Lucy is thinking how much to make since the Dragneels did not have dinner last night. 'I guess I'll make as much as I can, and it wouldn't if there would be leftovers anyways. Since Natsu is always hungry for food at any time of the day.' thought Lucy. With her mind set, she began to make a pancake batter with semi-sweet chocolate chips inside it. Cracking half a dozen eggs in a large bowl with prepare seasoning and heavy cream. Pulling out three boxes of semi-spicy sweet sausage and ready for the hot pan.

Through all the hard work, forty minutes had gone by pretty fast. Lucy started to make her way to the dining table to spread out the food. The dining table nicely display a plate of semi-brown fully cooked sausage, a plate of fluffy scramble eggs, two huge plates of chocolate chips pancakes with twelve on each plate. Off to the side were unopen a bottle of maple syrup, water, orange juice, and milk. Plates, forks, knives, and glasses placed around the table ready for everyone to take a sit and dig in.

Lucy wasn't surprised at all when everything was finish and saw two Dragneels walking into the dining table and took their sits. "You two look ready to devour everything in sight." said Lucy whiling giggling.

"Hungry, let's talk later" said the siblings in unison. Natsu and Wendy quickly fill their plate and glass. Lucy follow suit but at a much calmer pace.

After about a fourth of the food already gone. "Damn that settle my stomach a bit, now I can talk Lucy." Said Natsu with a happy grin. Wendy just nodded as she still had some food in her mouth.

Lucy took a sip of her orange juice before talking. "Did you two have a good sleep without eating dinner last night?"

"I know I did since I had a dream last night and I must say that it was interesting." said Natsu and thinking at the same time.

"Really? I had a dream too, and I still remember some of the dream." said Wendy and then grab another bit of her pancake.

"This is really getting interesting, tell me about it" exclaim as excited Lucy.

Natsu took a big gulp of milk. "Well mine started with me living at the fire's nation castle. From the looks of the clothes I had on, I think I was the fire prince. Wendy was also there so that would make her the fire princess. The fire lord was Igneel and he was sure one grumpy lord. He kept on ranting about finding and destroying the avatar. Fire princess Wendy didn't really talk much, but she love to practice her lightning bending and to become the first fire and lightning bender. It was all mumble jumble, as I just wanted to have an adventure."

Natsu took another drink and continue. "As I was on my adventure, I had made some new friends, the water bender was Juvia and won't stop following this ice bender, sad to say was Gray and he never lost his stripping habit either. Levy was crazy strong since she was the earth kingdom's top earth bender. The next place was weird since it was empty and it was supposed to be for the people of air nation. The four of us had search around for any sign of life. I took a wrong step in one of the cave and it crumbled under me. I found that I was staring at a body with an air bison frozen in the ice sphere. Luckily I was able to defreeze the ice and the last air bender was Lucy. And that's the end of my dream since I woke up to the doorbell." 'Good thing I didn't mention that she was the bald avatar, she would really kill me with breakfast utensils.' thought Natsu.

Lucy eyes widen in surprised. "I'm the hero in your dream. Natsu are you sure I'm not the hero in your real life." said with smirk.

Natsu laughing it off. "You're both in both worlds. It's doesn't matter what universe that we are in. It's always going to be you and me."

Lucy blush at that last sentence since she and Natsu were dating for a few months since the start of Natsu's junior year of high school. This was quickly interrupted. "My turn and Natsu you made me sound like an uncaring sister in your dream. How mean of you." said Wendy with a glare to her brother.

Natsu sweat dropped. "Sorry about that but I can't control my mind." said with a pleading face that always works on Lucy and it might work with Wendy too. Wendy gave up after a second since dreams are dreams.

Wendy pushes her plate away from since her stomach is full from all the eating she did while listening to her brother's dream. "Let's see in my dream, I was an air bender and was with my family in republic city run by President Laxus Dreyer. He was a special since he was also a strong lightning bender himself. I didn't really much of an adventure. And around the city I got to meet a lot of familiar faces. Erza didn't have any bending power but still scary since she was the city's weapon specialist of Scarlett's Industries. Levy's family was crazy since they created a new bending called metal bending, her family likes to shine that way. The police forces were run by Gray and Juvia family and gave everyone the chills, whoever dare cross them and their icy cuffs. That is pretty much all I remember."

Lucy is curious about a few things. "How come Natsu or I was not in it."

Wendy thought for a moment. "If I had to guess Natsu would be the current fire lord in my dream and you would be his late wife since the world was waiting for a new avatar to rise up."

Everyone had finish breakfast and clean off the table, putting everything into the sink since Natsu finish eighty percent of the food. Then the three went to the couch to relax and hang out more until Lucy had to go back home to meet her father for their own plans to take place.

Lucy had lean over more to get in a comfortable position with Natsu. "Since you two were talking about dreams in your mind. What dreams do you two have for real life. Since you two already know that mine is to be a successful author in all genres of books."

Natsu thought about it for a minute before answering. "Honestly I'm not really sure right now since all I know is that I am next in line to take over Dragneel Medical Industries. I really don't mind it since our parents had raised us with etiquettes for when we have to meet with the riches. But at the same time we also have a normal child and teen life and have not been spoil by the power of money. My dreams also really depends if Wendy wants to take over the company since her dream is to become a doctor like our mother."

Wendy thought carefully for a moment. "Well Natsu, I actually don't want to take over the company since I want to be a doctor that can help people with my hands. I don't want to be always be behind desk and do paperwork. I also think that you shouldn't take over the company either since I know you probably have your own dreams that you want accomplish as well."

"That's true but how are we supposed to talk dad and mom that we both agree that neither want the head sit of the company." said Natsu with a sad look.

"Natsu I don't think that matter since our parents had always respected our wish of what we wanted to do and who we wanted to be. And all the wealth we have from our parents just made our life easier but we are the only ones who can make it better." said Wendy.

"I don't want to make them feel like they have to throw away their legacy. Plus somethings are meant to stay with us until it gets destroy by a better company." replied Natsu but looking in the far distance.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Natsu I am able to take over the company if you and your family allow it."

"What! But you just gotten out of that horrible situation with your father. I know your father is a change man now but he is also trying to rebuild Heartfilia corp." said a worried Natsu.

Lucy's giggling. "He is just rebuilding it to give me a safety net for the unknown future. He isn't making me do anything I don't want to. Also Natsu and Wendy your parents are different from my dad. They were never cold towards you two. And I feel like that is worth saving to keep the warm family together."

"It does sound like a great idea but Lucy, you have to be married into the Dragneel family to take over the company." said Wendy with a confused look on her face.

"Natsu have been my best friend since I have enter Fairy Tail high school. I love him a lot and I know he feels the same about me. So I couldn't imagine my life without him. I will go through all the good and bad times with him. So in a sense I am unofficial apart of the family already." said Lucy while closing her eyes to feel the warmth of Natsu.

"Well Wendy she got us there. Look like you have your sister in law already. Plus mom and dad already love her so much too. So I don't see much of a problem." said a happy Natsu.

"I am so lucky to have such wonderful people in my life that will go through thick and thin with me." said Wendy while jumping out of her position to give giant hug.

The three had gotten up from their moment as Lucy gotten a call from her father saying he needs her help to plan her mother's memorial. Natsu had walked Lucy to the front door.

"Thanks Lucy you always know how to save the day." said Natsu.

Lucy smile back. "It's more like you saved me when I felt like there was no one in the world that can help me."

"One of my dream will come true after all. Someday Mrs. Lucy Dragneel." said Natsu with a wide grin on his face.

The two shared a long and passionate kiss.


	7. Everyone saves Natsu

Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima

The battle for all of Fiore was intensifying as every second is passing by. The Alvarez forces still had their overwhelming number in foot soldiers. But the worst part is that only the strongest of the spriggan 12 is left on the battle field with the emperor himself. Not to mention the fact that Acnologia is somewhere nearby too, to enact his dragon king festival finale. All hopes have to seem to dim down since Fiore mages themselves is thinning out and some of the most formidable guilds have been taken down.

Far in the distance, a small group of wizards was in silence seeing Natsu laying on the floor unconscious and turning cold. Nobody knew why this was happening to him beside the fact that everyone now knows that he is E.N.D. Porlyusica didn't knew much on how to treat this but can only hope that warming up his body would help the situation.

Porlyusica looked over at Lucy with wandering eyes. "Lucy strip naked and give Natsu your body heat to warm him up."

"What! Why do I have to do that? Isn't there another way to do this besides putting my virgin body against his?" said Lucy sweating and nervous running through her blood.

Porlyusica just simply nodded. "If I knew anything about how to treat a demon. I wouldn't suggest this plan. And it's a fact that you're the only one here willing to do this for Natsu, since he does sleep with you all the time in your bed." said with a smirk, hearing gossip from the guild sure is useful sometimes.

Everyone was staring at Lucy in awe, except the defeated afraid spriggan near the wall keeping repeating the word monster.

Lucy at this point didn't have a choice. "Turn around everyone. I don't need any one of you to see me naked." said a demanding voice. Everyone did what they were told. Lucy got to work on undressing herself. Finding the large blanket helpful since this will take a while. Lucy got down to Natsu and laid next to him. Hugging him tight with the blanket covering over them, but Lucy was colder than before since Natsu body was like ice.

Lucy lead near Natsu's ear and whispered. "You better comeback to me because you can't leave me alone by myself again like you did after Tartarus." Soon after Lucy lay her head over Natsu's heart.

Inside Natsu's heart, things were starting to feel weird. In like a dream state, a normal goofy grin Natsu was staying in middle of the white space. "Hello is anyone there and where the heck am i?"

An image of Zeref had pop out on the side. "This is what's inside your heart Natsu."

"Zeref what the hell are you doing here, you can't be inside my heart, you try to kill me back at Tenrou Island." said Natsu with an angry face.

"Natsu don't be silly, I won't never kill you since you're my little brother. Plus your heart is a safe haven for me. And you the truth yourself Natsu. Everything you want is inside your heart." said a gentle Zeref.

Before Natsu could say anything his imagine had disappear to be replace by the image of Gray.

"Hey flame brain what are you doing just standing there like an idiot. You're supposed to be saving the world right now." said Gray with a smirk.

Natsu got a little annoyed and angry. "Shut it ice princess always stripping in front of every like you're the queen of the world." shouting his retort.

"Gray-sama Juvia is her to save you from the meanie Natsu." said Juvia as she dragged away Gray.

The image of them flew away when another from his other side appeared. This time Natsu didn't recognize the people but he saw a man with pink hair and a woman with black hair.

"Hey Natsu, we are your parents. Your mind may not have remember us. Bust since you are seeing us now. Your heart definitely didn't forget us." said the pink-hair man with a huge grin on his face.

"I can't believe our little boy is all grown up down. You turn out to be a mighty fine wizard too Natsu. Just remember that we never disappear on you. We will always be near you." said the black-hair woman with a bright smile.

Natsu didn't say anything but to absorb the knowledge that was coming to his face at the speed of sound. The two parent images fainted away, not before when another replaced it that was behind him. When he heard the sound, he quickly turned around to find that it's Wendy.

"Natsu you've always been the goofy big brother I never had. I am glad that I found you when I was selected to join the mission to stop nirvana." said a smiling Wendy.

"I'm I was able to realize who you were once I took sniff at you. I will say I wouldn't have survive most of the mission that were on vehicles without your help." said Natsu with a grin. Both of them laughed it out before she disappear.

Gajeel was the one to appear. "Hurry salamander get up so we can finish our fight to see who is the best dragon slayer in the whole world." Then disappear before Natsu could even answer him.

"Damn it! That lug nut is really a pain in the butt some times." yelled an annoyed Natsu.

Erza appear in front of Natsu. Sweat was pouring down his fore head and neck. "What are you doing here Erza." said Natsu nervously.

"I'm here to save you of course. And maybe have a piece of strawberry cake while we are at It." said with a serious tone Erza.

"Are you sure about that since you're pointing a rather sharp sword at me." said a bullet sweating Natsu.

Erza lower the sword. "Sorry about that, it's just a habit since there is always fighting around me and I am always in need of consistent defense."

Natsu had stop sweating since Erza image had disappear. "Man this is getting crazier by the minute. If I don't get out of this crazy dream, I think I might just go crazy within my own heart." with a worried face.

Even in his dream like state, his sense is still as sharp as ever, he could smell the alcohol. "Cana you're seriously drinking here?"

"Hey don't knock it till try it. The booze is good whether your alive or died or in a dream. Plus come have a real drink with me." said a drunk Cana.

Natsu just simple shoo her away but he knew what she meant by that.

"Your lost, it's time to go wild!" said Cana while she disappear.

The images of his family and friends where coming faster and faster and couldn't be stopped. The three exceed flew over his head signaling him that they will be to catch and to fly him anywhere.

"Be a man!" yelled Elfman.

"Natsu if you don't come back to your childhood friend. I'm going to whip your sorry butt in the afterlife." said a sad Lisanna.

"All the spicy you could ever eat at the guild's bar." said a sweet smiling Mira.

"Natsu you're the dumbing one in the guild." said Freed.

"All of my babies wants to keep on dancing with you." said Bickslow.

"Natsu what are you doing, you still haven't beaten me yet and you will never have the strength to do It." said Laxus.

"Damn it you brat. How much more will you make me pay for multi-million jewels worth of property damage." shouted Makarov.

"Natsu you're the son of the great fire dragon king." said Igneel and blasting Natsu with a full powered fire dragon king roar.

"Haha my dad sure knows how to fire me up." said Natsu grinning at the warm fire. Unknowing to him is that his body outside was starting to warm up little by little. Lucy on the outside still couldn't feel any warmth from him.

The flames had finally calm down and went away after a couple of minutes. He was nearing the end, where he will meet the person he cherish the most. Walking along what seems like a road, it was a simple road but it was still beautiful.

The stars were gathering together, forming the image of Lucy. "Hey Natsu you finally made it here."

"It took a while but yeah I am here now. But I still have no idea how to get out of this place." replied Natsu.

Lucy giggles. "You got to have a little bit of patience. Plus don't you want to talk to me while we are still in this peaceful place."

"Lucy this isn't the time to be a weirdo since there is a battle going on and I have to get back to the action before everyone I know and even you is gone." said an anxious Natsu.

"Natsu! I'm not a weirdo plus you are right about that. But you can't do anything as long as you have the black crystal of E.N.D inside your heart." said Lucy.

"But my brother Zeref said that if I kill him, I will die too. And I don't want to leave everyone, especially you." said Natsu with a distance look in his eyes.

"Natsu I felt the love you have in your heart for me. I also feel the same way about you. As long as I am alive, I will not let you die." said a smiling Lucy.

More warmth was enveloping Natsu. On the outside, Lucy was still laying on Natsu's heart could feel warmth returning to him and she's able to let out tears of happiness.

"So how are you going to save me anyways? No one had any idea how this demon stuff works, only my brother does." said a curious Natsu.

Lucy simply smile and held out a clear key. "Natsu, no magic is absolute, so no spell is absolute. I am going to break your curse with celestial magic. It's the closest type of magic to primordial magic. Zeref never had that knowledge, as his desire made into the black wizard."

Suddenly more stars had gather behind Lucy and two more images have formed. Behind Lucy was her mother, Layla Heartfilia, and behind would be Anna Heartfilia. The three held the same clear key.

"Lucy dear, who is this handsome little young man here." asked Layla.

"He's Natsu Dragneel, He's E.N.D, but most importantly he's a very important person to me." answered Lucy.

"Natsu, it seems like you treated my daughter very well since she loves you so much." said Layla. Natsu just simply nodded not wanting to interrupt the Heartfilia family.

"Natsu you kept the precious scarf I made for you." said Anna. Natsu eyes widen and thought Igneel made it for him.

"I know what you're thinking. I made the scarf and give it to Igneel to give it to you. And you were always have been protected by our magic." said Anna with a gentle smile. Natsu is the most blessed wizard in the world.

"Let's get start so we can get out of this battle and return to our lives." said Lucy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

All three of the Heartfilia, put the clear key pressed against their chest with both hands. Closing their eyes as they concentrate.

"Lords of heaven, lords of hell, lead us your divine power, heaven's flame, hell's fire, melt the unbreakable, scorch the chains that binds, burn the seal to ashes. Primordial Fire Sabre." said the three Heartfilia in unison.

At the same time as the spell was being casted, outside the clouds gathering, opening a hole in the sky. The hole only showed a sun, which it's heat can be felt all over Fiore. As the casting was done, the sun blasted a beam of light that stuck Natsu and Lucy at the same time. The light pierced through the skin and into Natsu's heart. Cracking the crystal till it's gone, chains breaking to unbind his power, and the seal fainting away on his chest. Far in the distance, in the hands of Zeref, the book of E.N.D burn away as well. Zeref couldn't believe what was happening and yet he could still feel Natsu alive.

Lucy got off of Natsu, knowing that everything is going to be okay now. Got her back into her clothes before Natsu woke up and see her naked again and call her a weirdo. It took about ten minutes and Natsu was slowly opening his eyes and seeing the clear blue sky with his own eyes. Slowly getting up, he survey his surroundings and just smiling at his friends around him.

"Natsu you're finally back and you're not going to die from this battle," said a teary happy Lucy, while running over to hug him.

"This is all thanks to everyone who wanted to save me and especially you for doing the joining." said Natsu with his usual wide grin. "But you and the others should step back, I'm a little stiff and need to relax myself a bit."

Lucy didn't say anything but simply nodded and move back and alerting everyone else.

Natsu took in a deep breath and roar into the sky where it could be heard all over Fiore and his magic was pulsing through the earth beneath him. Shaking all of Fiore, stopping every battle and making his presence known. Demon Fire Dragon Slayer is here.

Elsewhere Zeref was trembling on his feet. Acnologia shakes as he didn't know if he could power that surely had surpass his. The battle of Alvarez Dragon King Festival will come to an end soon.


	8. It's truly over now

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima.**

The war with Alvarez Empire was over. Even in the war torn state of Magnolia, there were smiles from friends to foes. Light was shining everywhere as the dark could lifted from the sky. Everyone on the battlefield was hit a ray of warmth from the night, one that can be described as peace. Back at the ruins of the of Fairy Tail guild hall. Zeref had a genuine smile on his face for the first time in over 400+ years looking at the sky. All the sadness and anger had left him since he wasn't immortal anymore. He was able to live a normal life with Natsu and maybe even more.

Natsu's smile was just equally as bright, knowing that he didn't have to kill his only living relative left. He got up from the floor with his beaten body and walk over to Zeref. He signal his to lend his brother a hand to get off the ground. Without words, his brother graciously accept it. They hugged it out till someone else came into the mix.

"It's wonderful to see laughter again from you Zeref." said an exhausted Mavis.

"It's kind of creepy since I've never seen it before." replied Natsu while backing a bit from Zeref.

"Looks like I have to teach you some manners about respecting your older brother." said a smiling Zeref.

Mavis couldn't help but just giggles at the site that she was seeing before her eyes. Suddenly she fell to the floor. Zeref rush over with a concern written all over his face. "Don't worry Zeref, I just overly exerted my magical power. And it looked like it worked out at the end after all."

"I have been searching for centuries. How was it that you were able to break the immortality curse." said Zeref.

"Nothing in this world is truly absolute. Even a god knows that their own power is limited. I took the Fairy heart that we created centuries ago and the lunar eclipse which is like a gate to the underworld. Lining them up with you. I've sent a direct message to the underworld god, that we would not suffer for an eternity. I even sacrifice the Fairy heart to the underworld god to show how serious we are about our lives." said an exhausted Mavis.

Zeref shocked. "But we need still the Fairy Heart and you know that."

"We don't need it. We have something better than just grand magic. And you know what to do." replied Mavis.

"What are you two talking about." asked a confused Natsu.

"Nothing for now. Natsu, I want you to come back to Alvarez with me." said Zeref.

"Wait! What!" shocked and confused, Natsu.

"You know more destruction is coming." simply replied Zeref.

"Give me some time to think about everything, since so much have happened already." said Natsu.

"Don't take too long, time is of the essence. Let's get Mavis back to Tenrou Island since the magic there is the strongest for this guild." replied Zeref.

Mavis got up to her feet and slowly started to walk with the brothers through the ruined state of the guild hall to what used to be the front doors. Upon reaching their destination, they saw two figures standing and looking at them with utter shock. Natsu was the first to step forward to confront them.

"Hey Lucy, Gray, the war is finally over." said Natsu with a happy smile on his face.

"How? I still have your book in my hands." said Lucy holding onto the book tightly.

"Why is Zeref still alive." said Gray with shock and anger.

"Gray, it's over now. As a friend I have to ask you to let go of the past and take the next step forward towards life." said Natsu with a serious expression.

As crazy as Natsu can be, Gray knew he could trust him. "Alright." Yet the anger will slowly go away.

Zeref with an exhausted Mavis walked up next to Natsu. "Miss Heartfilia, can I have back my book back." with a polite and pleasant voice.

Lucy was really scared and she didn't want to lose Natsu. "It's ok Lucy. Everything will be fine." said Natsu with a gentle voice that Lucy loved so much.

Lucy slowly handed the book into Zeref's right hand. The moment he got the book, he burn the book to ashes. "There's no need for that anymore." said Zeref.

Tears were running down Lucy's cheeks and in shock at the same time. "Natsu, how are you still alive since you are E.N.D." said Lucy with a slow and carefully calm voice.

"The book E.N.D was link to my immortality curse. When Natsu was supposed to kill me, he would die too, so the world would not have to deal with my most powerful demon. Since Mavis was able to break my curse, the link between me and E.N.D broke too. The Natsu you see before your eyes is my little brother and your wild fire dragon slayer." said Zeref with pleasant voice to clear everything up.

With more tears running down her cheeks, walking up to her best friend and give him the best and tightest hug possible. "Let's go home now. I'm tired and really hungry." said Natsu while hugging back. Lucy simply nodded in his chest.

It was late into the sleeping hours with Natsu and his full stomach. But that didn't stop him from having fun with Lucy, in which Lucy herself had no objection to it. Since it was a time to be happy and to celebrate. It was an hour before the sun rose up from the dark sky, Natsu carefully climbed out of Lucy's bed, trying to not wake her up. At the same time, Happy had flew into Lucy's window and trying to figure out what is going on.

"Natsu, what are you doing." said a confused Happy. Natsu didn't say anything but put a finger over his lips to signal Happy to be quiet and not wake up Lucy. Then Natsu quickly gather a few things and hop out of the window. And Happy follow suit.

"Natsu, where are we going now." asked Happy.

"There is something important that I have to do and I think it's a good idea that you also come along too." replied Natsu. And the two headed towards their destination.

Lucy woke up a few hours later due to her own exhaustion. Rubbing her own eyes, she found that there was a folded paper next to her. She took the note and slowly unfold it and started to read. Warm tears slowly wetting her cheeks. "Natsu…"

A little over a year had passed since the war ended. The people of Magnolia was still rebuilding their city from the ruins. The only place that was completely rebuilt was the Fairy Tail guild hall, since the city depended on them to protect the city. Plus many other things had happened along the way.

Inside the guild hall, everyone was talking loud and drinking down alcohol. The 8th guild master Laxus was even having fun himself. Everyone thought he would be the perfect fit for this position since his heart and strength rival of his grandfather, even though that tough exterior of his attitude. Gray and Juvia had been going steady at their own pace, even though she can't keep her hands off of him and even inherited a little bit of his stripping habit. Which all the old men in the guild ogled over and Gray had to freeze their eyes closed.

Erza is still as tough as ever and commanding, but always likes to go around with her strawberry cake, secretly meeting Jellal. As if the guild didn't know about their meetings and nights alone. Jellal was cleared of his past crime since his group always clear out dark guilds and help Fairy Tail in any way he can. Wendy was able to celebrate her 13th birthday with almost everyone that cared for her. She was turning into a fine young lady. Her own skill even improved as she is able to control her magic better without exhausting herself. But Romeo couldn't stop staring at her now, since she became more womanly.

Gajeel and Levy had since advanced to the next stage in their relationship of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. She may love the hulk of iron, but she wish he would slow down on his training and spent a little more time reading books with her. Never the less, Gajeel is still at it with pumping up his fighting skills, to show that he is the best dragon slayer around. That's if Natsu ever shows up at the guild again since he have no idea what is going on.

The exceeds themselves were okay with everything. Panther Lily enjoyed vast amount of kiwi and honing his fighting skills even father just like Gajeel. Carla was happy too since she got to have peace without a blue exceed annoying her with an offer of fish. But at the same time it wasn't the same without him.

Lucy had long since moved out of her small apartment on Strawberry Street. She had moved in Natsu's home and even asked the guild to expand on her current home. All that extra space would be great for her and Natsu when he gets back home someday. One of the bedroom is already occupied by her one year old daughter, whom she named after her late mother. As busy as she is with her daughter, she still had time to train herself to become a stronger wizard and even a stronger mother for her daughter.

What's even weirder was that she was able to meet her ancestor, Anna Heartfilia. She came from the past through the eclipse gate to seal away Acnologia forever. Since the destruction dragon wasn't attacking any dragon slayers. Anna was able to live a normal live with her grandniece Lucy and even grander niece Layla. Anna felt like she was a mother all over again without the trouble of fighting evil. Lucy was even more grateful to her aunt since she was able to locate Aquarius key and give it back to her.

It was still early morning when Lucy walk into little Layla room. Hearing the little one cry was tiring but she enjoyed it since Layla was always seeking attention and warmth. Even need to be feed a lot since her tiny appetite was like Natsus. "Come on little one. Let's feed you and get ready to go to the guild." said Lucy with a soft voice, like her daughter understand her every word.

Within two hours, Layla was happy her tiny tummy was filled. Lucy was able to clean up everything and got herself ready to go the guild. "Are you two ready to go and have another exciting day." asked Anna.

"Yeah and there is never a dull moment with the guild." replied Lucy. With her daughter in her arms. The three walked out of the home and Anna locked up. The three is on their way to the guild for another day of wild talk and drinking.

The three Heartfilias was just two feet away from the guild door when they suddenly felt a huge amount of magical power in the air. Everyone else in the guild started to come out to see what it was. Anna and Lucy looked up towards the sky and saw that nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Several seconds later, everyone's eyes was in shock to see the black winged dragon was above them. The dragon already had his breath attack ready and no one was prepared to defend themselves or the city.

The breath attack came directly at them and all everyone could do was watch for their impending death. But that never came, as everyone saw a figure in front of them that they knew from the war. Zeref had his hand up to keep the barrier from breaking with his own power. Not even a second later, a stream of fire hit Acnologia and sent him a few feet back.

"Zeref?" question Lucy with utter shock.

"Hi Lucy. Long time no see." said Zeref with a polite smiled and notice that she was holding a little girl. "You have a kid?" pointing at the little girl.

"Where's Natsu?" said Lucy eagerly waiting for the answer.

"He is fighting with Acnologia as we speak." said Zeref with his finger pointing at the sky.

"Hurry dragon slayers. We have to seal Acnologia away forever." said Anna, trying to prep for the impending struggle to come to seal that black dragon.

"Anna, there is no need for that. We talked about it when we were training and we both agreed that Acnologia have to be destroy completely." said Zeref.

"But he is a real dragon and none of the dragon slayer have the power to even scratch him." said Anna.

"That is always the reason why we all should stay out of it and use our power to put the best defense barrier that we can create. And the dragon slayers that are here, just stay put and help protect the city." said Zeref.

"But Natsu will need our help." cried Wendy.

"He can't take that beast alone." said Gajeel grinding his fangs.

"I know what you're thinking but Acnologia last attack wasn't even half of his power. And you see the destruction and the city is already in ruins. The best thing we can do now is to make sure everyone is safe and let Natsu do his thing." said Zeref.

"We always fight together and come out on top." cried Lucy with tears running, even more scared then before about losing Natsu now that she have his daughter.

"You and Natsu had a lot of adventure together. But what he is doing now is protecting the city and the guild. The most precious thing he is protecting is his family, which means you Lucy and my niece." said Zeref. Lucy held on to her daughter and hope everything will right in the end.

Back in the sky. "Looks like everyone is alright little buddy. We made it in time." said Natsu with a nice grin on his face.

"Aye sir. It seems like the big dragon over there isn't too happy that he didn't get to destroy anything." said Happy.

"Come on Acnologia. It's time for the final dance and your demise." said Natsu.

"The only demise that happening today will be you and this pathetic site of a city." said Acnologia through his telepathy.

Without another word, the two titan clashes.

 **Fire Dragon Roar**. The attack hits Acnologia right in the face. "This is only the start of burning your life away." yelled Natsu.

"That didn't even hurt." said Acnologia. He fire off his own attack. **Destruction Burst**. And hit Natsu regardless since the attack was so huge.

When the energy had cleared away, there was Natsu still in the air with Happy carrying him. "Your attack is so weak. I'm still standing here you 400 year old piece of crap." said Natsu.

Almost all of everyone on the ground couldn't believe what they were seeing as Natsu was able to stand the attack and not even have a scratch on him.

"You wouldn't be able to stand the power of a true dragon. So it's better if you just let me kill you when you have no chance of winning." said Acnologia.

"You're not a true dragon. You're nothing but a mere human in a dragon's coat." said Natsu with confidence.

"You will pay dearly for saying that." said Acnologia. Roar into a charge towards Natsu.

Without a second though or hesitation, Happy charged head on with Natsu. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. The attack connected with the body, but this time it really didn't do anything. Natsu and Happy was pushed back by pure force of magical energy coming out of Acnologia.

 **Destruction fist**. The attack was too fast and didn't have the time to react. Natsu and Happy crashed to the ground.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy as she was running towards Natsu while holding their daughter.

With no time to for small talk. Natsu enter into dragon force mode with the incoming attack towards everyone. **Fire Dragon Demolition Roar**. The two attack clash into a struggle of who can over take one another. Natsu push the attack back far enough that it exploded in the sky and sending rippling magic in the air.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I don't have the time right now to talk. Like the note said. I will always love you and I will always protect you. Even my daughter." said Natsu and left after his last words.

Tears flow down nonstop. "Looks like daddy is as crazy as ever." said Lucy with a happy smile but still worried. Layla could only giggle at the situation at hand. "You're becoming more and more like your father every day."

Back in the sky. Natsu staring right at Acnologia in the eyes. "Let's stop playing games and let's get to the real fight."

"I couldn't agree more." replied Acnologia. The sky began to become dark really quickly as if the world was coming to an end.

Almost everyone on the ground was becoming scared as the light disappear and that they would never see it again. But Lucy with her daughter and Zeref just have to keeping believe in Natsu and be the strength for everyone right now. The only light right now for the city was Natsu's fire.

Natsu's flame started to change also. What was normal fire turn into crimson blue fire and Happy backed away from Natsu, know that he doesn't need his aerial magic anymore. "Don't you like my new flames. True Dragon Slayer Mode." said Natsu.

The dragon slayers who could hear on the ground, couldn't believe what they were hearing. And can feel Natsu's power to be on par and even surpasses Acnologia power.

"Your power doesn't scare me. In the end you will be kill." said Acnologia. **Dark particle shot**.

"That's where you are wrong. You're the one who's going to be kill in the end." said Natsu. **Crimson Fire Wing Attack**. Deflecting and burn away the dark energy.

Natsu wasted no time and charge in for a barrage attack. **Crimson Fire Iron Fist**. Hammering Acnologia anywhere that he see an opening.

Acnologia swing his mighty claw but catch nothing as Natsu dodged all of his attacks. **Crimson Fire Iron Talon**. Sending Acnologia to the ground nearby.

Acnologia stood up and raised his right arm. **Dark Pulse Bomb**. Send it flying towards the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Realizing what was about to happen, Natsu went into action quick. **Crimson Fire Brilliant Flames**. Throwing his own magical orb to deflect the pulse bomb into the sky. When the two orb exploded, the released energy was almost able to make rifts in the air.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Darkness Destruction Blaze**. The attack his Natsu, falling to the ground hard and still smoking from the blast.

Natsu flew back up into the sky and did his own. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Fire Blast**. The blast hit Acnologia and did heavy damage as he was panting really heavy. Natsu was also panting hard himself since his magic running out quick.

"This is the end you little pest." yelled Acnologia. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Apocalyptic Sword**. There was a huge surge in magical energy in the sky as a dark energy sword was descending fast onto Natsu and the city.

"No! This is your end, for good. This is for Igneel." yelled Natsu. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art Divine Crimson Flame Sabre**. Natsu flew quickly towards the dragon's heart and stab his whole body to the end the life of Acnologia.

Acnologia transform back to his human form. The darken sky has cleared up to its bright sunny day. Natsu fell to the ground from his own exhaustion of magic power. Everyone were running to the spot where Natsu dealt the final blow to the world's greatest enemy.

"Natsu!" said Lucy running next to him on the ground with happy tear running down her cheeks nonstop.

"Hey Lucy. Did you bring any food with you." said Natsu with his famous grin that Lucy could never resist.

"After all of that. You're still thinking about food." said Lucy, laughing as if things never changed for the bad. "There's someone you should meet."

Natsu sat up and know who she was talking about. Lucy hand Layla over to Natsu. He cradle her into his arms. She felt just at home in his arms and felt aside from his warmth. "I named her after my late mother." said Lucy.

"Everything about her is beautiful just like you." said Natsu with a bright smile. Lucy just blush as he always knows how to get to her.

Zeref walked up to Natsu. "It's finally over. We get to live our lives like normal people." Natsu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Natsu, you were so incredible." said an excited Wendy.

"Salamander, you're on a whole level of your own." said Gajeel with smile on his face.

"Natsu, you did a wonderful job." said Anna with a please smile of her own.

"You look like Lucy, so who are you." asked a confused Natsu.

"We have all the time to talk about that stuff later. Let's go home so we can all eat." said Lucy.

Natsu didn't say anything but used his right hand, grabbing Lucy by the waist and kissing her from missing her a lot. Lucy follow the motion and didn't have to care about her surrounding.

"Aww." From everyone.


End file.
